


Family

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Serenity [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Guys, I have some... friends... I want you to meet."</i> -part of the Serenity series-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Family  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season six before '_Once More, With Feeling_' for BTVS, and after Stars for BSSM.

It was time. Buffy wrung her hands together nervously as she took in the puzzled looks her friends were giving her, but she knew she couldn't avoid it any more. The twist her world had just taken ensured that. The truth needed to come out _now_.

Her gaze took in each of the scoobies in turn as she forced herself to relax. There on the couch Willow and Tara sat curled together; Tara was running her fingers through Willow's hair gently and watching Buffy with a concerned look on her face as the redhead rubbed her thumb against the other Wiccan's free hand. Across from them were Xander and Anya, the former glancing at Buffy every so often as he admonished the ex-demon for something or the other she must have done earlier in the day. Dawn was sitting cross legged on the floor behind the coffee table, leaning against the couch behind her and absentmindedly fiddling with a necklace Buffy had never seen before. The last and oldest member of the group, Giles, was standing behind the couch, his eyes worried and older looking than they should have been as he polished his glasses before replacing them and returning her gaze.

Well. It's now or never. The slayer cleared her throat and waited for six of the people she loved as family to look up at her.

"Guys, I have some... friends... I want you to meet."

"Friends?" Anya tilted her head, something of a perplexed look on her face. "But Buffy, all of us know each other. Why would you-"

"Honey, honey, honey!" Xander interrupted quickly, one hand going to cover his girlfriend's mouth before she could say anymore. He laughed nervously, but despite his next words, even he looked confused. "Buffy's going to introduce us to some of her _other_ friends. It's not like we're the only people she hangs out with, right?"

"Right," she nodded quickly. It didn't matter that the people she was about to introduce she'd technically only just met, because they were closer than friends. They were more her family than the six before her. Shaking the thought out of her head, Buffy attempted a smile, and half succeeded, before calling up the stairs. "Come on down."

The sound of footsteps was heard, some hurried, some slow, and after a moment, five women filed into the living room, moving to Buffy's side. They were all beautiful, obviously Asian, around Buffy's age, and something about seeing the petite slayer in the midst of them seemed _right_. One of them, with huge blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled up in pigtails, smiled brightly as she threw her arms around Buffy, nestling down as if she belonged there. Another blonde, this one with her hair pulled back with a big red bow, went to Buffy's other side, latching onto one arm with a grin. An unusually tall brunette took up a spot behind the trio, green eyes sparkling as she watched the blonde, and she was joined by a woman with long raven hair and violet eyes. The last of the group, with short shockingly blue hair stood beside them, her smile serene. None of the scoobies had ever seen these women before, but it was obvious they were close to Buffy.

"B- B- Buffy?" Tara's voice was soft, questioning, and there was something in her eyes... The timid Wiccan was one of the most insightful people the slayer had ever known, and she could tell Tara knew something was out of the ordinary here.

"I want you guys to meet- my sisters."


End file.
